Robin Doesn't Know
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Beast Boy has something to tell Robin, but does Robin really want to know what it is? Pairings, RobRae but RaeBB as well.


**A/N: **So, another pile of shit I've turned out. It's a very long one-shot (you'll probably be thanking all that is good that this story is a one-shot by the end) one that wouldn't leave me alone till I had written it out. If you've seen the movie Eurotrip, then the name should ring a bell. It's a play on the song, 'Scotty Doesn't Know' Sung at the graduation party in the first few scenes. You don't need to know the song to read the story but if you know the song you'll see the likeliness

**Pairings**: Robin and Raven but mainly Raven and Beast Boy (my favourite pair!)

Also, the words in **_Bold Italics_** are what Beast Boy has written and the words in _plain italics_ are what Raven has written K. So, on with this story . . . hope you like it and please review! Imp: Read the A/N at the bottom puh-lease, before you review.

**Robin Doesn't Know**

Robin awoke to the sound of his alarm ringing throughout his room, signalling to him that the new day had begun. He flung his arm out and switched the alarm off before rolling over onto his side, expecting to see the dark beauty that he had fallen asleep beside last night. When all he saw were his rumpled white sheets, his mind clouded with worry and he sat up quickly. He glanced around his room, hoping to see her suddenly appear before him, her trademark scowl planted upon her face.

When she did not appear, he quickly jumped out of bed, trying to get his bearings and remain calm. He chuckled slightly to himself as he realised what day it was, it was Sunday, the day Raven always scheduled some alone time for herself.

Since the defeat of Trigon, her father, Raven had changed dramatically. She began to meditate a little less and let her emotions slip through a little more, even going as far as to love someone. That someone was Robin whom she had been dating for the past year. He had been through so much with her, it was only natural that the two should develop feelings for one another and, in Robin's eyes, neither could be happier.

During the first few weeks of their relationship, they spent every waking, and sleeping, moment with one another, ignoring their duties to the outside world. It wasn't until Raven began to realise that she couldn't remember some of her healing techniques did the two realise that some 'me time' was needed. So it came to pass that, every Sunday, between the hours of eight and mid-day, the two would spend time apart, focusing upon other important aspects in their lives.

This worked out well for the two, and brought about a stronger bond into their relationship. However, not long ago, Raven had spoken to Robin about more alone time, wishing to increase her knowledge of spells and incantations as well as get to know her inner being a bit better. So, the time the two spent together decreased further, but Robin didn't complain, he knew that she wanted some alone time to work upon things and he was glad she was doing something she wanted to and enjoyed.

They made up for all the time spent without one another anyway, in the fact that ever night was a night of passion and fire.

"Yes, life couldn't be any better." Robin mumbled to himself as he made his way toward the connecting bathroom "I have a beautiful, sexy girlfriend who I'm madly in love with, the city is safe and after lunch Raven and I will most likely go back to bed for a little rendezvous." He continued to talk to himself as he entered the steaming hot shower, enjoying the feel of hot beads of water running down over his cool skin warming him to no end.

After a while he reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around himself. He then proceeded into his room and threw on a clean uniform before turning toward the door, eager to get some breakfast before going to train for a while. He stopped dead when he saw a white envelope pinned to his door. Slightly puzzled, he walked over toward the door and removed the pin as well as the envelope.

He turned it over in his hands and saw his name scrawled across the back of the envelope in Beast Boy's untidy black writing. Curious as to what Beast Boy wished to tell Robin, he sat down on the end of his bed and broke the seal of the envelope. Inside was a thick wad of paper, which looked to have been folded up and placed into the envelope in a hurry.

Robin pulled the wad of paper out, unfolded it and began to read what Beast Boy had wanted him to know.

_**Hey Dude,** _it began in classic Beast Boy style

_**So, how you doing? Ok I hope, he he. Ok Robin, look, I have to tell you something and I'm quite nervous about telling you** _Robin could actually picture Beast Boy nervously rubbing the back of his neck at this point had he been speaking to him face to face **_But at the same time I'm glad I'm telling you as it will be a great weight off my chest. Also it will wipe the smug smile off your face you've been wearing for the past year every time you pass me in the hallway or see me at dinner or whatever._**

Robin frowned at this, he was sure Beast Boy hadn't noticed the smug way he acted toward him. He had every right to be smug, a few weeks before he and Raven began to date, Robin and Beast Boy had gotten into a fight over who would win Raven's affection.

Beast boy had been so convinced that he would win her affection and when she decided upon Robin, he had been heartbroken and angry. For weeks after, he had refused to talk to either Robin or Raven, barely showing recognition when he saw either during the day. Although that had all changed dramatically one week not so long ago. Robin shook his head to bring his mind back to the letter at hand and continued to read the untidy scrawl across the pages.

**_Ok, I have something to tell you, something big. Let's hope you're sitting down cos you might just faint when you hear this. So, for the last few months, I've been sleeping with Raven._** Robin's eyes widened as he read that one sentence over and over too shocked to react. He then let out a little laugh at the pathetic attitude of Beast Boy. He had sunk as low as to make up a little affair between him and Raven in the hope that Robin would break up with Raven, the love his life.

He decided to read on, see what other lies Beast Boy had decided to concoct in a vain attempt to get Raven.

**_Now Dude, I know you're thinking that I'm lying but honestly, I'm not. I'll prove it to you. I've seen that little mole she has hidden in the tangles of her pubic hair, the one only a person who has explored her body completely would know about. It's got quite a weird shape to it. I think it looks a bit like a fish, what about you?_**

Robin's eyes were, once more, wider than normal. He let the idea sink in that Beast Boy had seen the one thing Raven had permitted only Robin's eyes to see, or so he thought. He was fuming inside, seething with anger as well as hurt. As much as he wanted to throw the letter to the side and find Beast Boy so as to rip his head off, he felt compelled to read the rest of the letter which consisted of about three pages more.

_**It all started not long after she wanted some alone time. I found her up on the roof reading a book, one that was obviously not a spell book. I transformed into a hummingbird and flew over toward her. I peered over her shoulder and I read a paragraph of the book before it hit me, she was reading a dirty romance book. **_

**_So, I transformed back and I confronted her about it. I began to tease her, making small cracks about her having to get her pleasures from a book, that you weren't satisfying her and, get this dude, she agreed. She said you weren't satisfying her. So Like any other red blooded American, I decided to show her what it was like to be with a real man._**

_**From then on it became a habit really. Every Sunday we would go to this abandoned warehouse and do it. She's got a good mouth hasn't she? I'd say she's the best girl I've ever had give me head before!**_

**_Back to the story. We kept it to every Sunday, until, one day, she came up to me and said she had asked you for more alone time which meant we could do it more often. Well from then on, every minute she wasn't with you she was with me doing it._**

Robin's eyes were blazing red at this point. It all began to make sense to him now, how Raven always had new tricks to show him in bed, how her libido had suddenly increased. Why she was always tired after her alone time and why she wanted more.

**_Every time she said she was out shopping, she was under me, or on top of me, depending on our mood. In fact, once or twice I was behind her, thrusting deep in. Oh god that was a good position! But she said she'd never done it with you, dunno why, I'm sure you'd have loved it._**

**_I remember once, you were talking to her on your communicator, remember, she said she was having a massage? Well, she wasn't, she was with me. I was doing her hard while she talked to you, trying not to moan in pleasure! _**

Robin's mind quickly flashed back to that time and he seethed with rage. He had had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't having a massage but he refused to ask her in case she became defensive and angry toward him. Several times he had been sure he had seen a flash of green go across the screen and he now knew what it had been.

**_It always amazed me how trusting you were Robin. I mean, even with all the signs, you didn't figure it out. Did you not wonder why, during movies, she sometimes left and didn't come back till the movie was almost over? I can tell you where she went, she was with me, in the parking lot, having a quickie! _**

_**The best time was when we did it in the snow. It was full on up on the roof as the snow fell down melting on our hot, sweaty bodies, cooling us down. That was how she got that terrible cold, remember?**_

_**And then there was this one time we did it, everyone was downstairs. There was you guys, Titans East, even a few Justice League dudes were here. We were having a party, a big one. In fact, it was a party for your birthday and me and Raven disappeared for like, an hour? I thought you were gonna figure it out then and there but no, the great detective, Robin, had no idea what-so-ever that I was upstairs in his girlfriend's bed, fucking her hard. She was moaning so loud I was sure everyone could hear her.**_

**_Well, not everyone heard her but some people did. Speedy and Aqualad did. In fact, they congratulated me on getting her into bed with me behind your back when we were done! By the way dude, Bruce knew as well, he cornered me not long after and gave me a talking to, saying what I was doing wasn't nice and all that yadda yadda yadda, shame he didn't tell you though eh?_**

Robin's eyes were now brimming with tears. How could Raven do this to him? And how could Aqualad, Speedy and even Bruce, his mentor, hide it from him if they knew? And why did they do it on his birthday?

_**In conclusion dude, me and Raven have decided you deserve to know. And she has something to say as well.**_

_Robin, it's true. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. I'd much rather be with Beast Boy. I'm sorry for lying to you about what was going on but I wasn't sure about how I felt and it seemed much easier to have you both but now I see that that is selfish and unfair toward you. I hope we can still be friends._

_**There you go dude. Listen, me and Raven gotta go. Its Sunday after all, got a little routine to keep up with. See you when we get back**_

_**Beast Boy and **Raven_

Robin quickly scanned the letter once more and crumpled it up in his hands. Tears were streaming down his face as his heart broke into a million pieces. He furiously wiped away the tears and stormed out of his room and down into the kitchen where he met Cyborg.

"Where does Beast Boy go every Sunday?" Robin asked, with a tone that implied should Cyborg ask why, he would be torn limb from limb.

"An old house near the park. He said he goes there to bone this chick every chance he g- Hey where you going?" Cyborg shouted out to Robin's rapidly retreating back.

"To find him and his slut." Robin replied before storming out of the tower.

Cyborg shrugged and turned back to the meat sandwich he had been preparing. He only hoped both Beast Boy and Raven would live through Robin's rage.

* * *

**A/N**: I know I know, complete crap but oh well. I had this idea running around my head and I really wanted to put it to paper (well onto the computer but anyway) I tried to write it out three different times but it never came right. This was as close to right as it could come and I still think it's crappy. Anyway, Review and tell me your opinions. Please, remember I have feelings, no matter how crappy you think it is, please review nicely . . . I beg of you! Also tell me in your reviews if you think its good the way the letter is in bold italics. If not then I'll obviously change it. 

Also, in a review, tell me if you think it is in the wrong catagory, I wasn't sure whether it should have Raven and Robin or Beast Boy and Raven as the main characters when i submitted the story. I decided to go for Beast Boy and Raven cos it really is that, just with Robin and Raven as the couple throughout. Please tell me what you think cos I'm dead confused!

Review . . . pleeease!


End file.
